Justice For All
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: For once in his life, twenty year old Kristoph Gavin was happy. When somebody tries to ruin it, he decides to have ti all stop, once and for all. Oneshot. Don't make stupid puns on the title, please.


(( AN: Uh…Yeah

(( AN: Uh…Yeah. After looking at the timeline, I just realized that Diego would be 'dead' already…Try to ignore that for me? ;-; ))

Justice for all

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

With a final click of the mouse, Kristoph Gavin saved the closing statement he was working on and shut down the computer. The trial he was set to work on didn't actually start for another three days, but_ Be Prepared_ was his life saying. Plus, he had this one in the bag. A simply forgery case, no sweat. And who was the prosecutor? The 'rookie killer' himself, Winston Payne. Killer? The man couldn't kill a cold-causing bacterium. Kristoph smirked at the thought. At twenty years old, Kristoph Gavin was already a somewhat-skilled defense attorney. Standing from his chair, the blonde man closed the laptop he was working on and walked out of his office, located in the Grossberg and Co. Law Firm.

It was a little after six when he left, and by now most had cleared out to go home. As promising as home sounded to most lawyers, that was the last place he was headed, the large smile on his face clearly proving it. Krissi had bigger plans. The defense attorney glanced down at his watch, to make sure the time was right. Sometimes, Mr. Grossberg forgot to change the time when it came to Daylight Savings Time, and with everybody having a little digital clock on the bottom right-half corner of their computer screens that did it all by themselves, nobody bothered to. However, it seemed as thought somebody had indeed taken the time. No pun intended. 6:05P.M., perfect. Krissi had about an hour to get there.

He wondered if Neil was already waiting for him. Even at the mere thought of the man's _first name,_ Kristoph's pulse began to quicken. He could feel Neil's slick brown stands of hair under the tips of his fingers, the mixed smell of leather and smoke on his skin. With a body that could make a Greek God green with envy- in more than one aspect- Neil Marshall was the perfect man. Krissi grinned. And by some miracle, fate pulling two names out of a hat, that gentle cowboy was all his to love. His and nobody else's.

"Well, _somebody_ looks happy."

Kristoph gasped at the sound. The voice that had come from behind him carried a distant Spanish accent, curling around the end of every word. In his trance, Kristoph easily mistook it for a slight _Western_ accent, and turned, his blue eyes bright. Had Neil actually decided to surprise him? What a great guy.

What you want isn't always necessarily what you get. The man standing behind him definitely could have been attractive, if he wasn't such an ass. A toothpick in his mouth, which was formed into an almost evil grin, Diego Armando smiled down at Kristoph, standing over him by a good four inches. However, it was his presence that made him seem so much taller than six foot one. "What's with the smile on your face there, Blondie?" Diego asked, raising one eyebrow. "Going to get your hair done today?"

Now, Kristoph normally had a routine for when Diego and Co. came around- Look down to the floor and keep walking. Playing invisible wasn't a talent, but rather an acquired skill- After all, he had been practicing it for a good five years, when he first came to America. But, something was different about this time. Ever since Kristoph had first met Neil Marshall, things had been different. There was some sort of fire in his heart, something he couldn't quite recognize. Now, as Krissi opened his mouth to speak, he was able to realize what it was. _Confidence_. "Get lost, Diego."

The answer shocked both of them. Eyes wide behind his rounded frames, Kristoph stared up at Diego, dumbstruck. "Uh…" Gaping like a fish out of water, the defense attorney tried to form a complete sentence. "I, uhm, that's not…sorry…I mean…" Diego wasn't going to hear any of that.

"What did you just say to me, Blondie?" For every step Kristoph took back, Diego took forward. If he had been carrying anything in his hands or arms, Diego would have most likely thrown it to the floor.

"N…Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it, Diego…" This seemed to piss off the man more than he already was.

"That's _Mr. Armando_ to you, rookie."

"Right, Mr. Armando…" Kristoph found himself pressed against the wall, the coffee machine beside him. Kristoph had been sure that Diego would have gone home by now- Everybody knew he wasn't one for rules. A head as large as Mr. Grossberg himself, Diego left whenever he wanted, assuring he 'knew his current case like the back of his hand.' He normally won, of course, but that didn't matter to Kristoph. If everybody else had to stay, why didn't he? Diego smirked again, looking down at the shivering Kristoph.

"You know kid, you're lucky Hammond isn't here right now." Robert Hammond was Diego's long-time friend. He was an older attorney, but tended to have that same, egocentric personality. Peachy. Moving closer to the young man, Diego softly rested a hand under Kristoph's chin, moving his head up to face him. He could smell the strong, black coffee on Diego's breath. Shutting his eyes, Kristoph's prepared himself for whatever sound beating Diego was about to give him. Because of this, neither of the two saw what was coming next.

The crack of bone filled the air, causing a frightened squeak to escape Krissi's mouth. Was the pain just so unbearable that he simply couldn't feel it? Opening his eyes, Kristoph prepared himself to meet with the shined black shoes of Diego Armando. However, that wasn't the case. Instead, young Kristoph found himself staring straight into the deep blue eyes of Neil Marshall. Shocked behind his rounded frames, Kristoph looked at his hero with admiration, a growing smile on his face. "Neil…?" Looking down at the figure on the ground, Neil Marshall smiled.

"Got him good, didn't I cowpoke?" Like a poacher proud of his latest catch, Neil placed a foot on top of the half-conscious body, smiling wildly. Kristoph couldn't help but laugh, which grew louder when a loud groan came from the body. Blinking once or twice, a hazy Diego Armando opened his eyes and looking up at what was going on around him.

"Ugh…What happen--_oof!_" A cry of pain escaped the defense attorney yet again. Looking up from Diego's body, Neil blinked in confusion. He hadn't stepped on Armando _that _hard…_Ah_. A smile came onto Neil's face as he realized that Kristoph no long stood in front of him, but next to him. His food was resting right in between Diego's legs.

"_Oops_." Watching as Neil shook his head, a large smile on his face, Kristoph couldn't help but join in, a laugh escaping him. "Just what are you doing around here, Neil?" Kristoph asked. "Didn't you say you were going to meet me at the bar?" Neil nodded and looked up at Kristoph.

"I did. But I thought I'd come and surprise you…Looks like I surprised Diego more, huh?" With a tiny laugh, Neil placed his hand of Krissi's shoulder, patting it lightly. "Come on, Krissi." He invited, "Let's get out of here."

And, with one last look at Diego collapsed on the floor, Kristoph kissed Neil's cheek and followed him out.


End file.
